


Akashi's hair

by Linkward



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi est dépité, C'est beau l'amour, C'est presque de l'art à ce stade, Des cornes, Du bleu, Du rouge, Et ils s'aiment, Gen, Gentille obsession de Kuroko, Il adore les cheveux d'Akashi, Il assure en réalité, Il n'a pas honte de l'avouer, Il ne sait plus quoi faire, J'ai oublié d'enregistrer la photo, Je suis déçue je voulais la partager avec vous, Kuroko est coiffeur à ses heures perdues, Les cheveux d'Akashi sont le thème de ce petit texte, M/M, Merci de me lire, Non il ne fait pas de massacre, Oui un démon est possible, Sauf l'aimer, Si je la retrouve..., Une idée venue grâce à une photo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko adore vraiment, mais vraiment, les cheveux d'Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi's hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Vous allez trouver des fautes - de conjugaison bien sûr, parce qu'elle me déteste et que je la déteste d'être si agaçante - alors je m'excuse d'avance même si en général je fais tout mon possible pour éviter ça. Sinon, eh bien, bonne (petite, très petite) lecture !

 

Fronçant les sourcils, Akashi ne supporta plus le silence seulement brisé par quelques soupirs.

 

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda Akashi.

 

**« Des cornes ! »** Répondit Kuroko de cette voix plate, mais sincère.

 

**« Pardon ? »**

 

**« Sur ta tête, je fais des cornes... Avec tes cheveux. »**

 

**« Tetsuya... »** Soupira Akashi ne sachant plus tellement s'il devait être surpris, en colère ou complètement dépité de l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux bleu.

 

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient – six ans, maintenant – Kuroko avait toujours eu une obsession pour les cheveux d'Akashi.

 

A commencer par leur couleur. D'un rouge profond, un rouge qui était comme un avertissement, mais un avertissement que Kuroko n'avait jamais réellement écouté parce que c'était Akashi. Il ne lui ferait jamais rien qui soit dégradant ou humiliant. Ses cheveux étaient uniques par leur couleur et c'était suffisant pour attirer tout l’intérêt de Kuroko là-dessus.

 

Il y avait leur douceur également. Ils étaient si doux et Kuroko adoré passer ses longs et fins doigts entre eux, appréciant la façon dont les mèches fines retombaient souplement sur le crâne du garçon. C'était si agréable de les toucher, c'était comme caresser les poils d'un chat. C'était doux. Et quand Akashi lui faisait passionnément l'amour, il ne pouvait résister a plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour sentir la chaleur émaner de son crâne et regarder avec admiration les mèches folles recouvrir, toucher ou glisser sur ses doigts.

 

Akashi sentit les mains de Kuroko s'arrêter et le couinement que laissa échapper le garçon le poussa à se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain afin d'observer l'état de ses cheveux. Il plissa les yeux et honnêtement il ne savait plus tellement quoi faire à ce stade. Kuroko avait soigneusement fait deux cornes sur sa tête, un peu comme un démon... Non en réalité, il ressemblait à un démon avec ses cheveux rouge, ses mèches un peu folles et les deux cornes enduites de gel afin qu'elles tiennent. Pinçant ses lèvres il se retourna vers Kuroko qui le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents et gesticulant sur la place qu'avait quitté Akashi quelques secondes plus tôt.

 

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Tetsuya ? »** Demanda-t-il, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux bleu rougissait très légèrement.

 

**« Le meilleur disciple de Satan. »** Marmonna-t-il.

 

Le sourcil droit d'Akashi se releva et le coin de sa bouche suivit le mouvement.

 

**« Tu es insupportable. »** Sourit-il.

 

**« NON ! »** Cria Kuroko quand il vit la main d'Akashi se lever pour aplatir les cornes.

 

Il se précipita vers Akashi et attrapa ses poignets entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils.

 

**« Ne le fais pas. »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Au rougissement qu'il voyait s'étaler sur ses joues, le rire d'Akashi s'éleva dans le salon. Kuroko enfonça son visage dans le torse d'Akashi et grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et qu'il n'essaya pas de comprendre. Kuroko voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour en gardant les cornes... Kuroko était un fétichiste des cheveux d'Akashi, c'était désormais officiel.

 

**« Tetsuya. »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Il glissa une main sur la joue du bleuté afin de lui relever le visage. Plongeant dans son regard d'azur il lui vola quelques baisers avant de laisser sa langue glisser dans sa bouche et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Kuroko ne soit plus que fébrile et tremblant dans ses bras.

 

**« La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Un punk ? »**

 

Les yeux de Kuroko se mirent à scintiller et Akashi cria.

 

**« TETSUYA ! »**

 

**Fin !**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ! J'avais prévenu, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. Très court et très inutile.  
> Merci d'avoir lu (c'est important de le dire) ! @LucileKos


End file.
